Michael Urban
"''I too believe that we are explorers. But this time, we know what's over our shores. Or, at least we know what awaits us beyond the sand. We are all aware that there is a threat that awaits us, otherwise referred to as the Borg. I am proud to lead this vessel and defend the federation. The final frontier continues in this vessel and we'll continue to explorer it together.''" : - Captain Michael Urban, Mission: A Sovereign Birth Michael was born on January 3, 2337 to Trista Krova and Johnathan Urban. Both Johnathan and Trista served as Ambassadors of the Federation Council assigned to Copernicus City, Luna. After resigning from their post, they wanted to live a normal civilian life. So, Trista and Johnathan returned to San Francisco on Earth with their newborn twins. Early Life Michael was taught by his parents to have respect for the dignity of all species, both humanoid and alien. Because both his father and mother served in the Federation Council, Michael assumed he would be expected to do the same. Michael often pretended he was trapped on a planet and made contact with hostile species. He played the role of the party leader while his brother was his opponent. At the age of 14, Michael joined the Junior Star Fleet Leadership Program, a leadership development program for youth ages 14 to 21. While in the program, Michael learned skills in leadership and civic responsibility. His favorite activities in the program included beam-out tactical competitions and camping. As an incentive to participating in the program, Michael and his peers would occasionally receive lectures from starship officers. Since joining the program, Michael’s ambition to join Starfleet grew ever greater. At the age of 18 when he asked his mother about the possibility of joining Star Fleet Academy, she quoted the late Ralph Waldo Emerson, "Each man has his own vocation; his talent is his call. There is one direction in which all space is open to him." Michael knew he wanted do something great, something to benefit mankind. So he said goodbye to his parents and left for Star Fleet Academy. Career History Star Fleet Academy Immediately after graduating from the Jaresh-Inyo High School, Michael enrolled in Star Fleet Academy. Because of his participation in the Junior Star Fleet Leadership Academy, he had some basic knowledge of what to expect upon his arrival. While in the academy, Michael excelled in incident command, tactical communications, defensive tactics, and drill and ceremony. Michael was even nominated several times by his peers to lead the honor guard ceremonies prior to morning inspection. Michael took special interest in incident command. He excelled in starship operations, resource management, and intelligence courses. Impressed by his burst of confidence and readiness to learn, his professors would often ask if he had any prior leadership experience. His professors were most intrigued by Michael’s knowledge of war heroes from WWI and WWII. They were often included in his term papers. Michael ranked 1st in 326, graduated with honors, and received the Gettysburg Scholarship. Early Career Upon graduating from Star Fleet Academy, Michael was assigned to the USS Encounter as a Tactical Officer. He proved to be exceptionally competent in regards to strategy, and tactics. Michael’s superiors also noted how his intuition often contributed to victories during war game simulations and real-life battles. Among the first of Michaels adventures was an away mission to investigate a Borg cube damaged by an electro-kinetic storm. When Michael and the away team arrived on the planet, Borg drones immediately confronted them. Michael immediately recognized that the Borg drones were separated from their collective. Through analyzing their behavior, he realized that the Borg was not trying to assimilate the team but only trying to kill them. This was not behavior typical of the Borg. Even though the away team was taking fire from the Borg, Michael suggested to his away team leader that they did not return fire. Although reluctant, Michaels away team leader obliged, ordered a cease-fire, and took cover. Michael then lead 2 members of the team to what was left of the Borg cube and destroyed a collective integrator. When the team reappeared, they had already flanked the Borg drones that were still firing at the remainder of the away team. Appearing dazed and confused, the Borg Drones fired indiscriminately. When the opportunity presented itself, the away team cornered the Borg and disabled them. As a result, Michael was awarded the Ariel Star of Merit in recognition of his extreme courage under fire and the Saraband Award of Merit. Michael served on the USS Encounter for an additional 2 months prior to being promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and transferred to the USS Zeus. While on the USS Zeus Michael hoped to continue his career in tactics but the Commanding Officer of the USS Zeus had different plans. Upon Michael’s arrival on the USS Zeus he was transferred to Engineering where he learned about the inner workings of the starship. In his spare time, Michael would also shadow officers in astrometrics while studying stellar cartography. Michael figured, in order to become better at his job, he would have to learn the terrain or space. When the opportunity arose, Michael requested a transfer to the USS Pegasus to assist in testing a new defensive shielding called Ablative Armour. Michael remained on the USS Pegasus up until his promotion to Lt. Commander and First Officer. Not only did his new rank bring him an opportunity to be considered as a candidate to receive his own starship, but it also brought him more time to devote to his studies. During his commission as First Officer of the USS Pegasus, Michael took an interest in the Vulcan culture, more specifically their philosophy of logic. In order to satisfy his curiosity, he decided to pursue a Masters Degree from the Vulcan Science Academy. Horizon Fleet Service Record June 4 *Promoted to Lieutenant Commander and assumes command of the USS Amazon July 13 *Promoted to full Commander after successful completion of the Horizon Fleet Commanding Officer Academy December 4 * Promoted to the rank of Captain Ships Served Aboard USS Amazon Category:Human Category:Command